1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a program capable of reducing fatigue felt when variable speed reproduction of a content is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a 3D (three dimensional) display mode in which a viewer can stereoscopically recognize an image attracts attention as an image displaying mode that can be realized in accordance with an increase in the number of pixels of a display such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and the improvement of the frame rate.
Hereinafter, appropriately, an image that can be visually recognized stereoscopically is referred to as a 3D image, and a content including data of a 3D image is referred to as a 3D content. In addition, reproduction for displaying a 3D image is referred to as 3D reproduction. On the other hand, reproduction for displaying an ordinary 2D image (a planar image that is difficult to be stereoscopically recognized) is referred to as 2D reproduction.
As types for viewing 3D images, there are a glass-type that uses polarizing filter glasses or shutter glasses and a naked-eye type such as a lenticular type that does not use glasses. In addition, as a reproduction method for displaying a 3D image, there is a frame sequential method in which a left-eye image (L image) and a right-eye image (R image) having parallax from each other are alternately displayed. By transmitting the left-eye image and the right-eye image to the view's left and right eyes by using shutter glasses or the like, it is possible to allow the viewer to experience a stereoscopic effect.
Through such 3D images, realistic representations can be achieved, and accordingly, such 3D reproduction technologies are actively developed. In addition, technology for generating 3D contents based on contents (2D contents) used for ordinary 2D reproduction and displaying 3D images are developed. As a technique for generating 3D contents based on 2D contents, there is technology using parallax of images.
The characteristics of 3D images and 2D images are different from each other. Thus, in a case where a 3D image is watched for a long time, more fatigue may be accumulated, compared to a case where a 2D image is watched. In addition, a 3D image is felt to be more realistic than a general 2D image. Accordingly, a user may watch the content for a long time unintentionally.
Thus, fatigue may unexpectedly increase in a case where a 3D image is watched, compared to a case where an ordinary 2D image is watched. Accordingly, various technologies for reducing fatigue when a 3D image is watched are proposed.